El osito de Arthur Britaincest
by Evangeline-Darkness12
Summary: Afred recuerda que, desde siempre... Arhur jamas le permitió acercarse a aquel osito, que extrañamente, tenia un gran parecido a Scott. / Yaoi, Escocia x Inglaterra.
Hola a todos, soy Evangeline y hoy les traigo otro One-Shot incesto. El primero fue de España con Mexico (Para mi son hermanos) mi OTP favorito, ahora les traigo un ScottEng, otros de mis favoritos, despues subire un NorIce otro de mis consentidos.

Este One, se me ocurrió cuando estaba justamente... en el baño y lo escribí en el celular, por lo que, es corto (Por Merlín...) espero que les guste. Deben saber que soy fan del incesto, por lo que are grandes aportaciones del Itacest, Germancest, Britacest, Holanda x Belgica (Nyo), Nyo Bela x Rusia x Nyo Ucrania, etc...

Sin mas, espero que les guste.

 **.: El osito de Arthur ::.**

 **By:** _††Evangeline Darkness††_  
 **Capítulo** **Único**

-.-

-.-

-.-

Alfred recuerda que desde que era una pequeña colonia e iba a la casa de Arthur había una puerta que nunca pudo abrir.

Era una vieja puerta que se encontraba en el lado izquierdo de la habitación de Inglaterra, justo a lado contrario de la puerta del baño que se conectaba, curiosamente, con la habitación de Scott, el hermano mayor de Arthur.

Nunca supo porque, pero la curiosidad era demasiado grande, mas por que el era un simple niño en aquel entonces, pero cada vez que intentaba abrirlo, con solo tocar el poco, una extraña fuerza lo lanzaba lejos de ella y lo estrellaba contra la pared contraria de la habitación.

Ignoraba si era la famosa magia que tanto alardeaba Inglaterra, Rumania y Noruega, aquello que lo mantenía lejos de esa puerta. Pero si sabia que, fuera lo que fuera, lo que había tras esa puerta debía ser algo verdaderamente importante como para que Inglaterra se tomara tantas molestias de alejarlo de todo.

También estaba aquel oso que siempre estaba dentro de la repisa del cuarto de Iggy, era de un curioso color rojizo con ojos verdes, con sus cejas y ojos parecía tener una expresión picara que a veces le recuerda al oso de la película "Teddy".

Arthur nunca lo dejo jugar con el, ni siquiera lo pudo tocar.

Una vez cuando Arthur lo dejo solo por unos momentos para atender una llamada importante, aprovecho y saco aquel importante peluche de la repisa.

Era un simple oso de peluche, sencillo, hecho a mano, rellenado muchas veces para mantenerlo en buenas condiciones, sus ojos verdes de cristal plástico parecía como si tuviera vida propia pues el brillo que tenia no era normal. Su pelaje de peluche era sin duda, el mas suave que alguna vez hubiera tocado, suave pero delicado por todos los año que tenia, pero lo que mas le llamaba la atención era el color del peluche... rojo, que con eso y sumándole a los ojos del peluche y la expresión de su cara, le recordaba a Escocia.

El hermano mayor de Arthur con el que siempre pelea.

Sin embargo, cuando tomo al peluche entre sus manos se sintio extraño... sentia al peluche extrañamente pesado, la habitacion estaba demasiado silenciosa, de pronto un frio glacial se instalo en la habitacion y podia jurar que la expresion del oso cambio completamente... lo miraba con molestia y reproche, como si estuviera molesto por haberlo tomado sin su permiso... o el permiso de alguien mas.

En eso la puerta se abrió de golpe y de ella apareció Arthur mirándole con enojo.

Arthur se enojo muchísimo cuando lo encontró jugado con el peluche.

No lo visito en casi un año. Ni le escribió. Ni le mando regalos.

Jamas volvió a siquiera acercarse a aquella repisa, ni siquiera cuando dejo de ser la colonia de Arthur, lo visitaba, pero siempre procuraba no entrar a su habitación... y si lo había se alejaba de aquella repisa como si estuviera maldita, al igual de aquella extraña puerta.

Lo mas raro era cuando Scott estaba de visita. Eran raras sus visitas pues todo el mundo sabe que Escocia e Inglaterra a pesar de ser hermanos, se odia.

Cuando Scott visitaba a Iggy hacían dos cosas: O se ignoran o se peleaban.

Sin embargo, Alfred recuerda que vio una vez a Scott en el cuarto de Inglaterra viendo fijamente a aquel viejo oso y que también intento abrir aquella prohibida puerta pero en vez de atacarlo como a el, esta se abrió como si nada y lo dejo pasar, aunque no lo hizo, solo miro lo que había adentro para volver a cerrarla, por un momento, pudo jurar de una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro.

Alfred pasar de todo quiere mucho a Arhur, no, mejor dicho, el lo amaba, demasiado en verdad... pero nunca pudo entenderlo, ni cuando era niño, ni cuando dejo de ser... y tal vez nunca lo entendería... por lo que, la historia tras aquel osito y esa habitación tampoco la entendería jamas. 

.

.

Arthur miraba fijamente la puerta que se encontraba del lado contrario del cuarto de la puerta del baño, era vieja y gastada pero en muy buen estado.

Suspiro con pesar mientras apretaba el osito contra su pecho.

El odiaba y amaba ese osito y esa habitación por igual.

No lo quería pero no se imaginaba su vida sin el. Le traía tantos recuerdos que quisiera jamas regresaría.

-Has estado muy tenso el día de hoy... - escucho una voz atrás suyo, no necesito voltearse para saber quien era.

-...No es como si quisiera estarlo. - contestó con voz baja y tranquila.

-...Ese oso ya esta muy viejo, deberías tirarlo. - cometo de manera natural.

-Tu me lo diste.

-Creí que me odiabas.

-Tu sabes que no te odio.

Scott de acerco lentamente a Artur por detrás para poder abrazarlo.

-Esto esta mal...-susurro Arthur al sentir como Scott besaba su cuello de manera lasciva.

-Me amas - declaró a la vez que paso su lengua por su oreja izquierda.- Y yo te amo.

-Somos hombres...- dijo tratando de alejar si hermano de el.

-A quien le importa.

-Somos hermanos...

-Mama y papa también fueron hermanos... Y yo quisiera seguir con la tradición... Los gemelos lo hicieron y aveces invitan a Gales.

-S-Scott...pa-paara, n-no sigas -jadeo intentando detener las traviesas manos de su hermano debajo de su camisa y tratando de entrar en su pantalón.

-Esa habitación es nuestra - murmura roncamente contra su oído. - Es nuestra habitación matrimonial, donde compartimos la misma cama y te hice el amor hasta hartarnos.

-Scott... - gimió Arthur al sentir las caricias en sus pezones y en su miembro.- V-Vamos a la cama ~.

Scott sonrió de manera victoriosa pues supo que ahora Arthur no se resistiría a el.

-I love you Arthur... -susurro en su oído mientras le daba la vuelta a su hermano.

-I love you Scott... - murmuro el menor antes de lanzarse sobre los labios de su hermano dejando olvidado su osito en el suelo.

Aquel osito que Scott hizo para el y se lo dio cuando le dijo por primera vez que lo amaba, justo cuando el era una pequeña nación que comenzó a crecer.

Ellos se demostrarían lo mucho que se amaban... En aquella habitación custodiada. Que era la habitación que compartían después de la unificación y se casaron.

Scott amaba a Arthur mas que nada, por eso nunca permitió que Alfred se acercara demasiado a su niño.

Arthur amaba a Alfred pero Scott llego primero que el y lo hizo para quedarse por siempre.

Eso es lo que significaba ese oso que el altero. Mientras su amor este vivo ese oso también vivirá, no importa que.

Si Scott aun amaba a Arthur y este le correspondía ese oso vivirá por siempre como un eterno testigo del amor que se tenían los hijos de Lady Britania. 

.

FIN

...  
.

Bien, eso es todo, si les gusto me dejan comentarios :D pienso darle una continuación, pero con lemon.

Luego volveré con mas... nos vemos!


End file.
